


Coffee

by primasveraas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Addiction, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Resistance Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Finn fell in love with Poe Dameron over hundreds of cups of caf.ORPoe Dameron's caffeine addiction and all that follows.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Coffee

Finn fell in love with Poe Dameron over hundreds of cups of caf.

First, it was the caf that accompanied Poe’s smile every morning, the warmth and color of the drink matching the other man’s eyes. As Finn assimilated to life in the Resistance, he found he could rely on two things above anything else: Poe Dameron and Poe Dameron’s apparent addiction to early-morning caffeine.

He teased Poe about it. When he was still figuring out how to joke around casually, how to find that perfect blend of humor and kindness, he teased Poe about his love of caf. 

It’s one of the first few jokes that Finn was ever allowed to make, and he loves it. Not just because he could, but because the corners of Poe’s eyes crinkled whenever Finn mocked him gently, and Poe’s mouth dropped open slightly as he chuckled, gazing at Finn with wonder the whole time.

It made his heart flutter in ways he never knew were possible. Finn had never experienced backflips in his chest, or realized that the aroma or sight of caf would be enough to make him smile to himself absently, even when Poe wasn’t there with him.

In turn, Finn tried caf just a few times, and this was enough to evoke a full, sonorous laugh from Poe. When he tasted the bitter drink for the first time, Finn pulled a face, and Poe cracked up to pieces. Sure, Finn wasn’t expecting to be a spectacle that morning as he tried something new, but there was no malice from Poe. And if this attempt made Poe laugh, then it was worth it.

This truth continued when Finn tried caf again the next day, this time adopting Jessika’s practice of dumping copious amounts of sugar and cream into his mug. Poe had rolled his eyes and snorted, then laughed again when Finn still hated it.

“It’s alright, buddy,” he said, and _oh stars,_ his eyes twinkled. The pilot clapped an arm around Finn’s shoulders. “It’s not for everyone. Plus, now there’s more for me.”

Finn knew by then that, as a good friend, he shouldn’t support Poe’s more reckless habits, up to and including chugging several cups of caf all hours of the day, refusing sleep to work instead, and sustaining his adrenaline fix by soaring through the air dangerously in his x-wing.

But Finn was already falling in love. He couldn’t- wouldn’t- stop Poe if he tried.

Indeed, Poe drank caf at any and all times. On long shifts, he’d drink it well into the night, replacing each lost hour of rest with two cups of caf. Finn watched him carefully, observing Poe’s relief after a long sip of the comforting beverage, or his expressions of disgust after finding that his caf had gone cold, or his exclamations after accidentally taking a long swig of the dregs at the bottom of his cup. His face would contort, and he’d usually swear loudly before lamenting about grains in his teeth and the sheer disappointment of hours-old caf.

Finn smiled to himself at this, and when Poe finally noticed Finn’s continuing amusement, Poe began to laugh along with him.

Finn and Poe sat across from each other somedays. In the mornings, as Finn was slowly and forcibly pulled from rest, he watched Poe, from the gestures he made as he talked, to the strong fingers wrapped around his mug, features illuminated by the fluorescent lights in the mess. It was then, of course, that Finn had his revelation.

* * *

After, when the feelings had bubbled to the surface, and Finn finally started to spend every night with Poe, he realized that the pilot had probably known the true nature of Finn’s affection before even an inkling of the fact had occurred to Finn. That his partner had easily deciphered the meaning behind Finn’s lingering glances, the way his laughter changed whenever he was close to Poe, the way that Finn had watched him so carefully, as if to soak in every ounce of the other man and never let go of each shared memory and moment.

When they are together at last, Finn observes all the other ways that caf changes Poe, and is so glad of their newfound proximity. Without it, he would have never gotten the opportunity to witness them otherwise.

On the mornings when Poe is exhausted, and needs two, three cups of caf just to function, Finn notices how his palms grow even warmer in Finn’s hands, how Poe sweats from the warmth of all the drink he consumes, but never pulls away from Finn’s grip. Then, Poe is jittery, and he squeezes Finn’s hand again and again just to get the nerves out, but Finn never can bring himself to mind.

_Oh,_ and kisses that taste like caf, when Poe’s breath is hot and rich and tinged with flavor. Finn loves those the most, and Poe knows, because his partner leans into the kisses more, hungry to share what he associates with Poe the most. When Poe pulls back, still smiling against Finn’s lips, everything smells of caf too. It would have been gross to know this once, but Finn doesn’t care because he’s close enough to experience Poe like this, breathy and flavorful and eyes shining, and maybe there’s nothing wrong with knowing someone like this. So intimately, so deeply, and it’s his. Theirs. Their inside joke, Poe’s deeply ingrained habit, Finn’s musings, their love, their relationship, their past, present, future.

“You really love caf,” Finn says quietly, after Poe has listened to him explain all the moments when he realized he loved the pilot. Poe smiles, dropping to his knees before Finm, who is sitting on the bed and looking at Poe with enough love in his eyes to sustain a galaxy.

Poe reaches up, cupping the back of Finn’s head so that their lips are inches apart. His breath smells like caf.

“Not as much as I love you,” Poe says, and Finn is too busy kissing back to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine changes a person. This was the result of me musings I’ve had now that my sleep schedule is obsolete and I’m drinking coffee every single day.  
> It might be a really pretentious work, and furthermore, I don’t pretend to understand anything I just wrote, but it is what it is. I hope you enjoyed anyways.


End file.
